The present invention relates to an improved method of automatic output control and equipment for generating sets using automobile wheel friction drive type where a dynamo is rotated to generate electricity by an automobile driving wheel.
Conventional generating sets of this kind, having neither a linked engine nor its ancillaries, are generally of very simple construction and are both conveniently portable and durable in comparison with portable models fitted with an engine. Furthermore, as compared with those which are fitted with an engine, generating sets using friction drive from automobile engines as the driving force are advantageous not only in terms of environmental problems (since automobile engines have quite advanced silencing and incorporate similarly advanced exhanst gas antipollution measures) but also make it possible to operate the dynamo with a considerable reserve of output power.
Still, in such conventional generation sets using automobile wheel friction drive, since the dynamo shaft is friction driven in direct contact with a driving wheel, the rate of revolution, and ultimately the output of the dynamo, decrease with increasing loads. It is impossible, therefore, to obtain a stable output. Namely, since adjustment of the engine output and driving force when automobiles are being used is carried out by the gear box and by accelerator pedal operation so as to achieve the desired effect, the user must rely upon a driver to operate the accelerator according to the changing load so that rate of rotation of the said dynamo may be kept always at a constant rate. This is quite inconvenient and virtually impracticable. Again, it is very dangerous for the user always to be seated in the automobile while it is jacked up during operation of the generating set. For this reason, too, generating sets provided with some such equipment as the abovementioned are needed to obtain a constantly stable output by controlling and absorbing automatically the changes in load.